Candy Jelly Love (HOMIN Version)
by konayuki91
Summary: This fanfiction presented by me specially for Cassiopeia & HOMIN SHIPPER. Fanfiction inspired by Kpop song entitled same by Lovelyz. This is Yunho x Changmin version. The original one is Yuri version. Yuri version brought Lovelyz's Baby Soul & Mijoo as the main cast. HOMIN/YAOI/DLDR/PROLOGUE INSIDE. Happy Reading!
1. PROLOGUE

Shim Changmin and Jeong Yunho is a lover. they separate by only province. Changmin is a student in Seoul Senior High School, while Yunho is a freshman Lawyer in Gwangju. they only meet 2 days every weekend. Changmin's who obsessed about Candy, and Yunho who obsessed about Jelly, both represent each other self into those things. when Changmin missing Yunho a lots, he will bring a jar of Candy everywhere. when Yunho missing Changmin a lots, he will literally buy any Jelly beans. This fanfiction presented specially for Cassiopeia & HOMIN SHIPPER. Fanfiction inspired by Kpop song entitled same by Lovelyz. This is Yunho x Changmin version. The original one is Yuri version. Yuri version brought Lovelyz's Baby Soul & Mijoo as the main cast. Please left review afterwards you read, and please do rate up this fiction! Follow me on twitter ㅡ konnaayuki.


	2. Introducing The Candy

Hari mulai gelap, dan disinilah lelaki itu berdiri. Tepat di depan stasiun kereta. Tubuhnya basah kuyup akibat kehujanan. Seluruh pakaian serta buku buku sekolahnya pun, ikut serta kebasahan.

Namanya Shim Changmin, 18 tahun, seorang siswa Seoul Senior High School. Sehari-hari Changmin bersekolah disana. Rumahnya yang terletak cukup jauh dari sekolah, membuatnya harus rela antri tiket kereta baik pagi atau pulang sekolah.

Dan beginilah Changmin sekarang...

"duh kenapa lama sekali sih" gerutunya, sambil sesekali mengecek ponselnya. Dengan harapan akan ada pesan masuk dari Jeong Yunho, kekasihnya yang juga seorang Pengacara di Gwangju.

Selang beberapa menit, Changmin akhirnya mendapat giliran untuk membeli tiket kereta. Dalam hitungan detik, jari-jari panjangnya sudah menggenggam satu karcis masuk kereta sampai ke stasiun tujuan akhir yang sangat dekat dengan rumahnya.

 **Changmin Point Of Views**

Namaku Changmin, ya panggil saja Changmin. Tanpa perlu memberitahu nama depanku, kalian pun sudah tahu bukan? Aku rasa tidak penting memberi tahu nama depanku.

Oh ya, aku sangat suka permen. Kalian tahu aku bahkan membawa setoples permen setiap hari aku berangkat sekolah. Ibu dan ayahku seringkali protes, pasalnya mereka mengkhawatirkan keadaan gigiku akibat hobiku yang sangat menggilai permen. Namun tidak perlu khawatir, setiap bulan aku selalu memeriksakan gigiku ke dokter, dan dokter selalu berkata gigi dan mulutku dalam keadaan yang sehat. Aku bahkan bisa memakan permen dan macaron dalam satu bulan full, tanpa memakan makanan berat seperti nasi. Lucu bukan? Tertarik mencoba?

Oh ya, faktor lain yang membuatku amat dan sangat menyukai permen adalah kekasihku! Yap, Yunho hyung. Entah darimana asalnya, namun saat pertama kali Yunho hyung memberitahuku kalau ia harus bertugas di Gwangju selama 5 tahun, dari situlah aku merasa kalau satu toples permen dan satu bungkus macaron dapat mengobati rasa rinduku pada Yunho hyung. Awalnya aku sengaja menjahilinya, dengan mengatakan _"badan hyung bulat seperti toples"_ namun lama kelamaan, _It doesn't make a sense._

Tak terasa, sudah hampir satu jam aku didalam kereta. Sudah sampai stasiun akhir, dan aku segera turun dari kereta. Kedua tanganku cepat-cepat memasukan buku buku yang sedari tadi aku keluarkan demi menemani perjalananku di kereta.

 **Changmin Point of View end**

Changmin kini telah sampai di rumahnya. Rumah yang tidak terlalu mewah namun tidak terlalu kecil itu, memiliki 3 kamar tidur dimana Changmin menempati salah satunya.

Kedua tangan Changmin terlipat dibelakang kepalanya, kedua kakinya terlipat sambil kedua matanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang sengaja didekorasi dengan hiasan bintang dan langit malam. _Tampak seperti kamar seorang perempuan bukan?_

Changmin mengambil ponsel yang terbaring disebelah kepalanya. Tangannya dengan cekatan mencari nomor kontak kekasihnya. Tidak banyak yang ingin disampaikan Changmin, ia hanya ingin mengatakan ia merindukan kekasihnya. Sudah hampir 2 bulan ia tidak bertemu Yunho. Changmin sebenarnya bukan type yang cemburuan apalagi type yang menuntut. Ia merupakan type orang santai yang bisa memosisikan diri saat ia bersama dengan Yunho atau saat ia sedang sendirian.

 _"Changmin-ah?"_

Tanya Yunho, dari seberang sambungan telepon.

"Hyuuuuuung! Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Changmin, sedikit merajuk.

 _"Yah, Chami. Kau ini bagaimana- kan aku sudah bilang aku sedang sibuk 3 bulan ini. Jadi kurasa... aku tidak ada waktu menghubungimu. Maafkan aku"_

Ucap Yunho, penuh penyesalan.

"Hm, begitu ya? Jadi... hyung tidak akan pulang ke Seoul awal musim dingin tahun ini...? Itu artinya- aku- akan merayakan... natal sendirian?" Tanya Changmin, bertubi-tubi.

 _"Seperti itu kurang lebih. Jadi... natal tahun ini kita merayakan masing-masing saja ya?"_

Tanya Yunho, yang disambut oleh nafas panjang Changmin.

Yunho yang merasa kalau kekasihnya ini tidak senang, segera berusaha mencari cara agar kekasihnya ini tidak panik, apalagi sampai sedih.

 _"Chami. Dengar, bukankah kita sudah berjanji? Mau sejauh apapun kita terpisah selama kau merasakan aku hidup di hatimu, semua akan baik baik saja bukan?"_

Tanya Yunho, berusaha menjelaskan.

"Hyung gombal. Yang benar saja hyung hidup di hatiku. Hatiku tidak muat dimasuki gentong seperti hyung"

 _Jleb._

Ingin rasanya Yunho melempar ponsel yang digenggamnya ke wajah Changmin.

Yunho tau, Changmin memang polos dan lucu. Changmin pribadi yang murni tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita / pria lainnya yang mudah termakan rayuan. Otaknya selalu berfikir rasional, sehingga tak jarang gombalan Yunho justru berbuah perkataan yang menyakitkan bagi Yunho sendiri, yah tepatnya menjadi sebuah _boomerang._

 _"Ba- baiklah Chami. Maksudku..-"_

"Ahh sudah jangan telfon telfon lagi kalau hyung tidak mungkin pulang ke Seoul tahun ini- _bye"_

Yunho tercengang mendapati sambungan teleponnya diputus begitu saja oleh Changmin. Ia hanya mampu geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan bahkan imut yang dilakukan Changmin. Yang membuat Yunho semakin merasa 'gemas' pada Changmin adalah semua tingkahnya yang polos dan natural, tanpa dibuat buat. Contohnya saja ketika Yunho memaksa Changmin memanggilnya 'oppa' jelas Changmin menolak, selain karena dirinya juga seorang lelaki, Changmin selalu memiliki alasan yang lain daripada yang lain _"umurmu sudah 30 tahun, masa aku harus memanggilmu oppa. Kalau samchun saja bagaimana? Eh atau ahjussi?"_ Tentu saja Yunho tidak mengiyakan permintaan Changmin. Dan sampai sejauh inilah Changmin tetap memanggilnya hyung.

Malam harinya, Changmin baru saja menyelesaikan tugas matematikanya. Matanya terasa begitu berat untuk menunggu jam 10 malam, dimana ia sudah berjanji dengan Yunho untuk melakukan panggilan video.

"Ah ya Tuhan, aku mengantuk"

Keluh Changmin, lalu meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya yang terlihat memerah.

Ditatapnya ponsel yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu, berharap Yunho memberi kabar bahwa mereka bisa melakukan panggilan video itu sekarang juga.

"Ahhhh lama"

Kesal Changmin, lalu membanting ponselnya keatas meja. Untunglah ponsel yang digunakan Changmin bukan ponsel keluaran terbaru, ponsel yang digunakannya sudah termasuk ponsel canggih namun keluaran 2-3 tahun lalu. Changmin tergolong seorang yang awet dalam menggunakan ponsel, bahkan bisa dibilang faktornya menggunakan ponsel adalah Yunho. Semenjak hubungannya dengan Yunho terpisahkan oleh jarak, Changmin mau tidak mau harus lebih rajin mengecek ponselnya. Dan sesering mungkin menyalakan fitur wi-fi di rumahnya.

Sambil menunggu Yunho, tangan Changmin meraup sebuah toples bulat yang terletak diatas meja belajarnya. Toples bening dengan isi permen lembut dengan aneka bentuk, warna dan rasa itu diambilnya lalu dibukanya tutup toples berwarna putih polos dengan corak biru langit pada tengahnya itu.

"kau kemana saja? Kenapa lama sekali? Kau bertemu wanita cantik ya?" Tanya Changmin, ngawur, seraya mengambil satu buah permen _chew_ berwarna kuning dengan bentuk hati, lalu diajaknya berbicara. Diibaratkannya permen itu adalah Yunho.

"Kalau kau bertemu wanita cantik, aku juga bertemu gadis cantik setiap hari pulang sekolah. Aku tau sih, sekolahku kan sekolah khusus pria.. tapi aku selalu bertemu dengan gadis gadis manis di sekolah khusus wanita" lanjutnya, kemudian memasukan permen kecil itu kedalam mulutnya.

Tangan Changmin kembali masuk kedalam lubang toples, dan mengambil satu buah permen berwarna hijau berbentuk bintang. Kedua matanya melirik kearah layar ponselnya, berharap Yunho segera memberinya kabar, namun apa daya? Layar ponselnya masih dalam keadaan mati.

Changmin seolah murka dan kesal, dimakannya dengan cepat permen yang tadi diambilnya itu. Dalam hitungan detik, jari-jari Changmin kembali masuk kedalam toples dan terus meraup seluruh permen dalam toples untuk dimasukan kedalam mulutnya.

"Hah? Habis...?"

Seru Changmin, saat mendapati jarinya tak meraih hasil saat menelusup masuk kedalam toples. Kedua matanya membelalak mendapati toples berisi penuh permen itu kini habislah sudah, tak bersisa satupun.

"Ini gara gara si gendut! Awas kau ya! Lihat saja nanti. Jeong gendut menyebalkan!" Gerutu Changmin, lalu melempar tutup toplesnya keatas kasur.

Jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Pas jam 10 malam, seperti yang telah dijanjikan, ponsel Changmin berbunyi dan mendapati Yunho mengirimkan pesan lewat sebuah sosial media yang hanya dijalankan dan diakses oleh orang Korea (Naver)

 _"Chami! Baby! Kau sudah menunggu lama ya? Maafkan aku. Aku baru saja selesai meeting"_

Begitulah pesan singkat yang ditulis Jeong Yunho di akun Navernya yang dikirimkan kepada Changmin.

Changmin tak mau buang buanh waktu, ia segera mencari kontak Yunho dan meneleponnya.

 _"Cha- Chami? Kukira kau-"_

"Sudah tidur? Memangnya aku Jeong Yunho yang bisa bebas tidur dengan meninggalkan janji pada kekasihnya"

 _"..."_

"Sudahlah hyung! Gara gara hyung aku menghabiskan satu toples permen yang baru aku beli kemarin pagi. Astaga! Aku sudah tak punya uang. Masa iya uang bulananku hanya habis untuk membeli permen! _Blame you,_ Jeong Yunho"

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar amarah Changmin.

Entah kenapa di telinga Yunho, amarah Changmin sama sekali tidak menakutkan.

Yunho tau, Changmin memang senang membully orang-orang termasuk membully dirinya. Namun Yunho lagi-lagi tau, membully adalah sifat Changmin yang dapat membuatnya dekat dengan semua orang.

Changmin ini lucu.

Bahkan Yunho tidak bisa melupakan semua tingkah konyol yang dilakukan Changmin padanya. Seperti saat mereka jalan jalan ke Jepang, Changmin dengan sengaja membuat Yunho panik dengan mematikan ponselnya dan mengumpat disebuah bilik kamar mandi. Alhasil, Yunho panik dan mencari Changmin sampai kelelahan. Saat kelelahan, Changmin muncul dengan membawa sekaleng isotonik sambil berkata tanpa dosa _"hyung haus ya?"_

Kembali ke pembicaraan telepon keduanya, Changmin masih merasa kesal. Ia bahkan tak berhenti memarahi Yunho, sementara Yunho hanya tertawa cekikikan. Baginya, semua marahan Changmin terdengar begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

 _"Changmin-ah..."_

"Hmm-"

 _"Panggil aku oppa"_

"Oppa... Yunho oppa. "

Changmin dengan wajah sangat dipaksakan, terpaksa menyebutkan kalimat nista itu. Dengan harapan Yunho akan memberinya sekotak permen saat mereka bertemu nantinya.

 _"Cha- Changmin? Kau sedang tidak sakit kan?"_

"Tidak. Aku begini karena aku minta jatahku kalau nanti kita bertemu- "

Pikiran Yunho sudah melayang kepada yang iya iya soal kalimat Changmin mengenai "Jatah" namun apa daya... beginilah Changmin;

"Jatah permen satu- ah dua kotak!"

Yunho tiba tiba saja _sweatdrop._

"Ngomong ngomong tadi pulang sekolah aku melewati sekolah khusus wanita _lho!_ aku bertemu dengan salah satu murid yang manis sekali. Namanya Yoo Jiae. Aku ingin mengajaknya berkencan hyung- bagaimana?"

Yunho yang mendengar perkataan Changmin, tidak kehilangan akal. Yunho tau maksud dari kekasihnya mengatakan hal itu agar dirinya terbakar api cemburu. Namun, beruntunglah seorang Jeong Yunho yang memiliki IQ tinggi. Sehingga ia tak kehabisan akal memutar perkataan Changmin.

 _"Maksudmu Jiae? Wah, dia anak dari atasanku. Aku tentu bisa mendapatkannya lebih cepat darimu"_

Changmin yang mendengar kilahan Yunho, segera menutup teleponnya dan membanting ponselnya keatas kasur.

"Kenapa si gendut menyebalkan sekali sih?! Sudah ah kutinggal tidur saja!"

Changmin mematikan ponselnya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

Sementara Yunho, ia mematung mendapati teleponnya diputus begitu saja oleh Changmin. Tangannya menutupi mulutnya, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa keras membayangkan kelakuan Changmin. 

**To Be Continued...**

Hello! Its Yuki. Sebenarnya... saya adalah author HOMIN yang udah lama banget (?) tapi berhubung waktu itu hidup saya sedang ada masalah besar, yap akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk hiatus dari dunia perhominan(?) dan dunia perfangirlingan. Baru comeback tahun ini, beda setahun sama comeback our oppadeul kan? Teehee. Sedikit penjelasan, hm... fanfic ini saya buat versi HOMIN. Originalnya versi Yuri yang Cuma dipost di AFF. FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kpop group rookie favorit saya... Lovelyz. Judulnya sama, Candy Jelly Love. Menceritakan tentang LDR kok, terus si ceweknya dalam lagu ini merasa kadang kangen kadang fine. Saking kangennya si ceweknya ini sering nyemilin permen dan agar (kalo di ff ini, Yunho yang doyan Jelly beans yaaa) okay, singkat saja penjelasan saya. Silahkan tinggalkan komentar alias review dibawah ini, untuk membangun saran saran buat saya hihi. Meet me on twitter konnaayuki (kalo mau mengenal dan berteman sih (?) kalo gamau gapapa(?))

SALAM HOMIN SHIPPER...WE ARE T!


End file.
